Playhouse Disney
Playhouse Disney is the brand name for Disney Channel's preschool programs, often airing as its own channel outside the United States. The target age for this segment of the channel is from age 2+. The brand name was rolled out in 1997 when Disney Channel moved from premium cable to basic cable. It is the main competitor to Nick Jr. in most countries. History Playhouse Disney started on the Disney Channel on May 25, 1997. In 2007, it received substantial upgrades to their on-air show, and Clay was replaced with two monkey hosts, Ooh and Aah. Before the Ooh and Aah, era, Playhouse Disney had an animated clay ball named Clay, who's catchphrase was, "Are you with me?" The previous programming announcer was actress Allyce Beasley, best known for her role as Agnes DiPesto on Moonlighting and also as Miss Grotke on Recess. Every summer since 2007, usually starting sometime in May, Playhouse Disney's end time on weekdays airs only 4 hours. Disney Channel original series are aired over this time slot during the change of lineup. On weekends, Playhouse Disney still airs 6 hours. From April 6, 2009 they forwarded the Playhouse Disney block from end time 12:00 noon (ET) to 11:00AM (ET). Programming Playhouse Disney broadcasts from 6:00 AM to 12:00 Noon ET seven days a week. Two separate sechedules run; a weekday schedule and a different schedule on Saturdays and Sundays. Additionally, on Mondays a feature length Disney movie generally runs from 10:30-12:00, pre-empting the normal shows at that time. The schedule features 22-minute standard length shows, interspersed with short 3-5 minute shorts and music videos. Introducing each show are two monkey puppets, Ooh and Aah. Between 8:00 AM and noon, there are no commercials played during Playhouse Disney, though short "promotional spots" do run every so often, such as often seen on PBS. (Between 6:00 and 8:00, when Playhouse Disney programs air under the regular Disney Channel branding, there are commercials shown.) re start up disney jr was on the blok from the 13th febuary 2011 to the 20th september 2012 playhouse disney is now on from 6:00am to 7:00pm on its one blok now toodles off mickey mouse clubhouse as well as beying in the show he now is in the bumpers his fase is black (but sometimes gose blew) he has a deep mens vose (but somtimes changes) he also tells the news on Playhouse Disney news in a deeper newstellers vose he also shows carters on his screen like clay and ooh and aah a byline is now on all disney logos (a toodles compney) his cach saying is "hay dude wach this on the playhouse disney logo he gets in yellow pant and pants a disney mickey logo tink puts magek to have the witing Playhouse Disney apper on the logo and also puts some on toodles and he gose past the logo and the byline a toodles compney apeers under the logo see www.disney.co.uk/playhousedisney for more about playhouse disney See also *Playhouse Disney around the world *Disney Channel around the world References External links * da:Playhouse Disney de:Playhouse Disney es:Playhouse Disney fr:Playhouse Disney id:Playhouse Disney it:Playhouse Disney ms:Playhouse Disney Channel no:Playhouse Disney pl:Playhouse Disney pt:Playhouse Disney ro:Playhouse Disney fi:Playhouse Disney sv:Playhouse Disney tr:Playhouse Disney nl:Playhouse Disney Channel playhouse disney the disney chanle for jr's Category:1997 television series debuts Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Children's television networks Category:Television programming blocks Category:Television stations in Germany Category:1997 television series debuts Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Children's television networks Category:Television programming blocks Category:Television stations in Germany Category:1997 television series debuts Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Children's television networks Category:Television programming blocks Category:Television stations in Germany